


When I got a virus on my computer

by zenlove11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, ahhhhh, rip computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenlove11/pseuds/zenlove11
Summary: This is a essay I wrote tonight and I figured I should share I with everybody before I write another one in 10 minutes. This is a true story about me getting a virus on my computer and eventually fixing it through blood, sweat, and tears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! (Hope my English teacher does too. lol)

When I got a virus on my computer

When an ad popped on my computer reading, ‘Which dog is your favorite?’ making you choose between a pink pug, a purple german shepherd, and a blue cat(which is not even a dog!) I knew I was screwed. It all started when I was relaxing on my couch, reaching in a monstrous bowl of popcorn, dressed in my comfiest pajamas, and my warm computer resting on my lap as I browsed Youtube. I was watching a new music video when I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw a video titled ‘best computer software for beginner artists!’ under my recommended. Intrigued, I clicked on the link, abandoning the music video I was watching for something possibly more interesting. After watching the video for a couple minutes to make sure it wasn’t a sham, I checked the description for the download link and there it was, shining in it’s blue text glory, then glowing a bright white when I hovered my mouse above it. Then, after it was done ‘downloading’ I saw a warning popping up saying ‘are you sure you want to download this potentially harmful software?’ with the two boxes below it reading ‘Accept or Decline’ ignoring all the warnings shoved in front of my face, I clicked ‘Accept.’ Almost Immediately a handful of viruses appeared on my screen, forcing me to see my mistake as I instantly had a mental breakdown, realising what I had done. I called my mom in the blink of an eye, as I was home alone at the time.

“Mommy! Mommy! I downloaded a virus on my computer!” I screamed panicking over the state of my computer. “What! How?” Came the slightly glitchy voice from the other end of the receiver. “I-I wanted to get this computer app that other youtubers and some of my friends h-had but I t-think this one was a scam.” I was crying by now with each breath I took turning into a choked sob as tears rolled down my cheeks. “Okay honey I will be home as soon as I can but I want you to know you are big trouble, okay?” “O-Okay.” I replied shakily, the reality of the situation starting to settle in. True to her word, my mother came home ten minutes later, apparently she was just down the street and already finishing what she was doing. “So what do we do now?” I asked hopefully, the tears had dried and by now I was just waiting for a solution to my problem. “I don’t know figure it out, I wasn’t the one to cause it.” Shrugging, she sat down and got on Instagram. This news was like a slap to the face while simultaneously dropping a 20 pound weight on my back so I hastily replied an intelligent “....What?! Why are you here then?” “.....Moral support?” Oh well, I would take what I could get. So after recovering from my initial shock I said,“Thanks.” before grabbing my phone and searching up on google “how to wipe your computer of viruses.” Well, a couple hours and some frustrated tears later I had only succeeded in making it worse. My mom seemed unable to comprehend how I had not been able to fix my computer as I was the ‘technology one.’So, I eventually gave up and brewed quietly. Computers can bring a lot out of people you may never of found otherwise. After avoiding the it like the plague my mom seemed to deem me fit to try again at the complicated mechanism called my computer. It turns out after a couple tears and more frustration I was not very ‘ready’ and had to take a break. 

As I quietly contemplated while munching on my hot pocket I came up with of another idea ‘Maybe, just maybe, this might work!’ I thought as a punched in on google ‘How to wipe Windows 7 of viruses.’ Not very much variation but a girl could try right? Turns out that little variation was the missing puzzle piece that finally clicked into place as after following the directions shown, my computer completely restarted and booted up! Squealing in delight, I ran over to my mother saying “Mommy, Mommy I got it to work!” She looked up from her phone and gave me a warm smile, “That’s great Lululalala!” My mom thinks of the craziest nicknames for me. So after bouncing around for a while, I sat down and played games on my phone while I waited. Sure enough after a couple of hours had passed, my computer opened up to a completely blank homescreen, everything being refreshed and all. I almost cried tears of joy at the sight. Almost. I then fixed the newly refreshed settings to my preference and continued day to day life as it had been before I fixed my computer. It was only 4 months later after doing extensive research that I downloaded the same app again, this time it going smooth without any complications.

**Author's Note:**

> Time to write another one! Yayyyyyy....


End file.
